elderdragonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Thalnik Ulmrus
Bio Born in Thamtaruhm, Thalnik eventually became a knight under the Ironheart family that was ruled by Sibrouc Ironheart at the time. When Sibrouc was killed, Thalnik sided with Lodmin Ironheart and Torevreck Ironheart against Khulot Ironheart when they accused Khulot of murdering their father for the crown. Thalnik was eventually exiled from Thamtaruhm along with Lodmin and Torevreck who then joined the Thamtaruhm Rebels. Thalnik sought power to help the rebels by seeking out his father who he knew communed with demons. He managed to find his father and enabled Thalnik to perform rituals to speak to demons just as he did. Eventually Thalnik made a pact with a demon named Xanthrex who introduced himself as leader of an order named the Blood Knights. In exchange for power, Thalnik sold his freedom to Xanthrex who crowned him as a Blood Knight. Thalnik then left to help the rebels which they eventually overthrew Khulot during the Calnlian Assault on Thamtaruhm. Thalnik looked to commune with Xanthrex once more, but couldn't find him and set out from his home in an attempt to find him. Adventures Thalnik awoke in Elder Dragon Rider Kaiden Armov's vault of artifacts similarly to the other Phoenixborn's ''resurrection. Thalnik had no clue as to how he arrived and suffered effects of amnesia. He was introduced to Kaiden shortly after who briefed him on the recent events and mysterious origins of the Phoenixborn. Kaiden guided Thalnik to ''Calnlian where they met with Armament, Talon and Zikore Raug who Kaiden left Thalnik in their company. The group quickly indoctrinated Thalnik as one of their own while shedding their grief for their late companion, Faeynala. Eras came for the group in Calnlian shortly after and took them to the Yothyr Estate to discuss that she’s interested in pursuing their origins similar to Kaiden, but intends to use the findings to create more of her Vithari. Talon and the group were also introduced to her adopted daughter, Sonya Yothyr. They were interrupted by an emergency which a covert orc agent explained to Eras that the Tundra Horde were about to attack Ebonen. Eras eventually teleported the Armament, Talon, Thalnik and Zikore along with her Vithari to battle the Tundra Horde. Before the battle, Eras tasked the group to evacuate a nearby village which they encountered Mukki who assaulted Zikore on the spot. The group managed to defend Zikore with ease before battling the Tundra Horde. Thalnik took part in Tundra Horde Assault on Ebonen where he accompanied the Vithari unit in the fray. After the battle, Eras Yothyr teleported the Phoenixborn back to her estate before taking them to the Streindresh state to meet Pyrrhic Prudens. The group discovered Pyrrhic was proficient with Fade rituals which Eras sought to have Pyrrhic perform the rituals that created her Vithari and aid the Phoenixborn research their origins. Thalnik and his companions were teleported to Thamtaruhm to obtain a small amount of Tanzanite as a reagent for Pyrrhic's ritual. Thalnik hailed Torevreck Ironheart who assisted the group in obtaining the Tanzanite they required by smuggling it out of Thamtaruhm's mines with the help of undead dwarves disguising themselves as miners. Thalnik said his goodbyes to Torevreck and eventually rendezvoused with Eras. Eras then teleported the Phoenixborn to ''The Scar'' where Pyrrhic performed the Fade ritual. Barl requested to see Armament, Talon, Thalnik and Zikore Raug during a time toiling in Calnlian. During this time, Thalnik came across a newfound acquaintance, Morlius with which the two communed over blood magic. Barl suggested that the party travel to the Shadowfell in order to pursue possible leads in finding Darius Leopold. Through Morlius, the group was teleported to Evernight where they met Mordred Lysander ''at the ''Lysander College. The group had several encounters while exploring the Evernight and meeting its denizens. Most notably, Thalnik suffered several degrees of despair, fought stark naked during a critical battle for Evernight's defense, accumulated a large amount of wealth and accidentally killed a merchant with an item he won from the college. He also occasionally partook in the events and workshops within the college. The party met Azuri and raided the Cadaver Trawler lair for the Cackling Augur. They also met Phaeron Sanguinacht and other scions of his house where the group performed a raid on a Skull Lord's treasure conclave. While in the Temple of Shar, Shar herself appeared to quell agitators and made Thalnik suffer additional degrees of despair. Due to her appearance, Phaeron believed Mordred to be indisposed because of a Tribunal meeting. This made Phaeron inspect the college for secrets with the party in tow where they eventually found the remnants of the Blood Knights and the sword of Mask. Mordred confronted them after triggering an alarm where he made the party choose an ultimatum. The party chose to side with Mordred in the matters of Evernight and Phaeron was killed. Additionally, Mordred proposed to Thalnik that he is interested in reforming the Blood Knights due to their interesting magical abilities. Thalnik agreed to Mordred's terms that he would seek out surviving Blood Knight members and quell or sway them to Mordred's leadership. Mordred then banished the party back to the Material Plane. Zikore lead an expedition to find Darius Leopold. This lead Thalnik and his companions to Bervaque where they stumbled upon Shelaighleh ''who was also searching for Darius. The group worked with Shelaighleh to search Bervaque for clues which lead to the summoning of [[Burchaethra|''Burchaethra]] due to the Phoenixborn's divinity. Burchaethra explained Darius' story and how to slay him. Thalnik originally tried to fin Darius through demon summoning which enabled him to encounter ''Balor''. ''Balor gave Thalnik three questions before a duel to the death which was rather unhelpful. The two dueled for a short time before Balor destroyed the tavern that Thalnik summoned him, causing Balor to return to the Underworld. The mishap lead the party to the [[Luminara Witch Hunters|''Luminara Witch Hunters]]'' where they encountered [[Gerald "Witch Hunter"|''Gerald]] in ''Plutoph''. ''However, Gerald shrugged the group off to [[Bwart|''Bwart]] who had been studying the witch hunter's ways for the Dragon Inquisition. Bwart scryed for Darius and Lucian which showed him a vision of Nightkeep where Darius, Lucian and Yestow had just discovered the cloak of Mask. However right after, Armament, Bwart, Shelaighleh, Talon, Thalnik and Zikore Raug entered the location as well. Thalnik stated that Kaiden Armov desired to speak with Darius and that he sought the fealty of Darius in his ''Blood Knight'' order. Shelaighleh also emotionally demanded answers for their time with Arizu and Ghrolok which Darius confirmed the details she suspected. Darius agreed to join Thalnik's Blood Knights if he could stop him from leaving the cave which ensued a duel involving everyone. Most notably was the insane duel of strength between Bwart and Yestow who collapsed the floor beneath everyone. Once Darius was satisfied with the duel, he yielded and pledged fealty to Thalnik. Lucian placed a small curse on Thalnik so they could telepathically communicate and the parties went their separate ways. While toiling in Calnlian, Thalnik was approached by ''Xezmon'' who explained that his original pact with Xanthrex has transferred to him. Xezmon cares not for the Blood Knights and intends to enslave Thalnik for the rest of his days. However due to the unusual circumstances, Xezmon has to formerly give Thalnik 30 days before he can solidify himself as the new pact owner. Their meeting was a simple formality which Xezmon teleported away as fast as he came. Mordred communicated with Thalnik telepathically and requested he find Kahl-El in hopes of tracking down the Great Shadow. He insisted he plans on assimilating the divine creature into his service and heard it resides in Durgrax. Thalnik communed with Kahl-El where he learned Kahl-El had a bounty for up to 1,000g to peacefully resolve the feud with the ''Piszok-Zok Ratkin''. Kahl-El gave the group an arcane device to track the Great Shadow. The group fought hordes of ratkin before discovering the lair of the Great Shadow where they summoned Kahl-El to bring it forth. After a long winded battle with the Great Shadow, it yielded to Kahl-El. Kahl-El confronted Thalnik about his assumed intentions with Mordred and Thalnik was faced with a choice: Allow Kahl-El to indoctrinate the Great Shadow and the ratkin into the society of Durgrax or allow Mordred to assimilate the Great Shadow. During a discussion, Thalnik also learned of the Great Shadow's origins in the Underworld, its fued with Balor and that it knows something about the Blood Knights. With everything considered, Thalnik chose Kahl-El's side. The Great Shadow was left with Kahl-El to be nurtured back to strength with the promise that Thalnik could return to commune with it once restored. Upon returning to Calnlian, Kaiden beseeched the party to attend the next rider's commune. During downtime, Dwuaroldid Silverchest ''attempted to assassinate Thalnik via a contract with the ''Assassin's Guild and Khulot Ironheart, ''but narrowly failed to kill Thalnik. Thalnik and his companions immediately set off to capture Dwuaroldid after he fled the scene which they managed to catch him. However, Thalnik's fury held nothing back and killed Dwuaroldid before they could learn much about his affiliation with Thalnik. Three days after the transmutation anomaly occurred, ''Elder Dragon Rider Kaiden Armov hailed the riders to Caelum for a third rider's commune. The riders also shared more trivial details of their recent efforts with which Kaiden was ridiculed by Halos about the Phoenixborn. Shortly after the commune, Kaiden reunited with the group in Calnlian to assist Thalnik with his recently developed troubles. With Kaiden's help, Thalnik gains a means to solve his critical problems by seeking commune with Elder Dragon Rider Cassandra Teth and Elder Dragon Rider Halos Panascon. Thalnik also later communed with the Nexus Arbiters in order to learn more information about Tiamat. Thalnik decided to pursue the lead in communing with Dathroc in hopes of forming an alliance. Armament, Roric and Talon agreed to aid Thalnik in his endeavor and spend time in Kazumi's shop to help prepare for a legendary battle. Fully prepared, Thalnik hailed Kaiden Armov to have Halos Panascon teleport him to the lair of Dathroc through a ritual with the Great Shadow. The group was teleported and found Dathroc idle where he quickly became battle hungry and fought the party. Dathroc's attacks were relentless and brutal which caused the demise of Talon outright whose body was later eviscerated by spewing lava. Armament and Roric were knocked unconscious and died later of their battle wounds. Thalnik remained as a sole survivor, but gained the ability to summon Dathroc for a fight at the cost of his life force. Upon returning from the fight, Thalnik's armor grafted to his skin and was knocked unconscious for five days. Thalnik was introduced to Alkil and Lanu Tengo as the new members of the Phoenixborn. He lead the new group to the Great Shadow and communed briefly with the Arok-Sardukin. However, he was met with resistance and they declined to aid Thalnik in his quest to restore the Blood Knights due to him not being a natural born demon or powerful deity. Shortly after, Thalnik buried Armament in the best place he could find in Durgrax using Armament's greataxe as a tombstone. The group then took to the Paragon's March and found themselves in a great library of scrolls. They quickly found Oghma who shed guidance upon Lanu and Thalnik on what it means to become divine. Ohgma suggested that Thalnik travel to a plane named Valibor in order to see first-hand the nature of being a god of war. While toiling in Calnlian, Thalnik sought the aid of Kaiden in order to trap Xezmon to free himself of the pact that bound him to eternal service. Kaiden provided Thalnik with a prototype device that prevents magic based teleportation which Thalnik employed successfully against Xezmon. The group also had the sudden help of Lady Alvina and Arthus who agreed to be used as bait to lure Xezmon out. The trap was set and Xezmon took the bait which Alkil tried to grapple him but failed due to his shadow form. In desperation, Thalnik summoned Dathroc who restrained Xezmon threatening his life. Xezmon offered to relinquish Thalnik's pact in exchange for his survival through another pact where a companion of his would die if Thalnik betrayed his word. A dilemma occurred for Lady Alvina's deal for trapping Xezmon was that Thalnik would kill him and with a timer of Dathroc's summon, the situation became very intense. Thalnik ultimately decided to kill Xezmon outright by Dathroc crushing him. This caused his pact to immediately transfer to Illmorath who acted on the pact immediately. Illmorath came forth behind Thalnik, impaled him with his fiery blade and dragged him into the abyss with him. Illmorath revealed that he intends to enslave Thalnik or use his blood to forge a legendary weapon. Seeing no escape, Thalnik used an ace up his sleeve by informing Illmorath of the location of Mask's sword which Mordred's curse activated and kill him instantly. Unfortunately for Thalnik however, his spirit remained behind while the Phoenixborn spirit of him escaped. Player Written Backstory Thalnik spent most his life as a knight of Thamtaruhm under the ruling of Sibrouc Ironheart. After Lodmin had been framed for the killing of Sibrouc, Thalnik was in complete shock since he had served under the family for years and would have never thought of Lodmin to be such a person. After the exiling of Lodmin, Torevreck came to the barracks to try and get people on his side to go against Khulot most of the knights refused but Thalnik volunteered. Although the knights serve their city and not people, Thalnik felt that he owed the Ironheart family for all they had done for the city and himself. Once Torevreck was exiled, Khulot exiled and disbanded all the knights that had stood by him. After being exiled Torevreck offered for Thalnik to accompany him and the others in forming a rebellion that he politely refused. Thalnik explained that he does indeed plan on fighting alongside Torevreck but that he had another idea in mind on how to do so. While Thalnik was growing up him and his mother, Valkyrius, had to move away from there home to go and live with his grandparents in Thamtaruhn. His mother moved him away to get him away from his father, Daltharian, who always implied and argued that he would talk to demons and spirits for favors. After being exiled Thalnik thought maybe if his father was right then he could seek for an ample amount of help to help take back Thamtaruhn. After searching his old home for his father, people nearby kept telling him that the ‘crazy man’ that used to live there left and fled away to live in some nearby caves. After traversing through all the caves he could find nearby the town he was hopeless in finding his father and seemed to had given up. Once Thalnik had decided to give up on his search he decided to go ahead and rest for the night before heading out to find Torevreck and the others again. That night while he was sleeping he was awaken by an oddly shaped creature that seemed to be made of mist/smoke. Completely frightened of the creature Thalnik stood ready for to attack at any given moment. After staring at the creature for around 2-5 minutes in complete silence the creature finally spoke, “Who are you to be seeking Daltharian?”. After stating that he was his son the creature laughed maniacally in dis believe as it was under the assumption that Dathlarian had no family. Just as the creature decided to attack Thalnik his father stepped out from the shadows stopping it as if he was watching them both the entire time. His father was extremely excited to see Thalnik again and started to ask many questions. Thalnik stopped his questioning and stated that if he would help him learn how to seek help from creatures like the one he had just saw then he would come back and answer the questions that he wanted to ask of him. His father seemed upset at first but then easily accepted as he wanted to try and get to know his son after all these years of being away from him. Over the next couple weeks his father would explain and show to him how to summon such creatures and how to ask for help from them. One night when Thalnik believed he was ready to summon one on his own he went off deep into the caves to be alone during the process with no distractions or interruptions. After the ritual was over it seemed as if nothing had happened and he had made a mistake somewhere. Sitting in silence and anger for a while he decided to give up and go back. Just as he was about to get up a mist like creature showed up in agony. The creature was begging for Thalniks help as another creature came out and started attacking it. After being frozen for a second he decided to help the creature that was being attacked in hope that if he could help it then it would help him. After a long stainious battle with the other creature, Thalnik was able to fend it off with the help of the other creature who had named itself, Xanthrex. Xanthrex introduced himself as the leader of the Blood Knights, explaining what they were and that he was creating them to overthrow a new strong and powerful demon and his army. After talking about the prices he would pay for being a blood knight, Thalnik decided to accept the title as long as he would not be called upon until after the events with the Iron Hearts were over and taken care of. In agreeance, Xanthrex put in hand over Thalniks head and at that moment he passed out and seemed to enter a world made of blood and terror. 5 hooded figures appeared and started to surround Thalnik as he panicked and tried to fend them off. Somehow he was unable to touch any of them but they were able to grab him and lay him back on what seemed to be a sacrificial table. Laying there helpless Thalnik started to scream out in agony as he started to see his own blood being lifted out of his body and swirled around him as the figured were humming some sort of enchantment. After what seemed like hours of torture Thalnik finally woke up in front of Xanthrex as if he had just been able to breath for the first time in minutes. For the next week Xanthrex would explain what had happened and what he could now do. After this time Thalnik would go back to Lodmin and Torevreck and assist in the help of the overthrow of Khulot. After all the events of Thamtaruhm were over Thalnik went out to seek Xanthrex but could never reach him through summoning. After weeks of trying to reach him he gave up and went to see his father and start a new relationship with him. After finding his father he would end up staying with his father for a couple years until his father started to go mad and became to much like some of the demon like creatures they had feared of summoning. Refusing to end his father's like Thalnik just decided to leave and set out and try to find a new way to reach out to Xanthrex. Category:Player Character